Virulent Situations
by stanafuckingkatic
Summary: "...the tables turn and uncover that there is at least one or two people in our lives that are nothing like they had originally seemed."


**AN.** _JENNY IS NOT PREGNANT._

_FIRST CHAPTERS WILL ALWAYS BE SMALL, IN CASE THERE ISN'T A GREAT RESPONSE - WILL BE DELETED._

_QUICKLY TYPED UP, ALL SPELLING ERRORS ARE MY OWN._

* * *

You know those people in your life that you have known for years and you think that you know them completely? But then the tables turn and uncover that there is at least one or two people in our lives that are nothing like they had originally seemed.

Kate ran, she ran as fast as she could - the muscles in her legs and arms aching from the pressure both on her body and her mind. Reaching Rick's apartment she didn't bother with common courtesy and charged her way through his front door.

"Castle? Castle where are you?!" She shouted, her voice cracking halfway through the last word. "Rick?!" She whispered.

Walking through to his en-suite - she froze.

Rick was crouched on the floor, one hand clasped around his iPhone and the other holding a wash cloth; pressing it against a fresh wound on his chest, his hands covered in dry and fresh blood.

_No. No this can't be happening._

"BREAKING NEWS SENATOR BRACKEN ATTACKED AND IS CURRENTLY IN INTENSIVE CARE. UPDATES WILL BE BROUGHT TO YOU LIVE." The news reporter rattled on through the open door of his en-suite.

"Cas- Rick...what happened?!" Kate's heart wrenched, running over to him and gently cupping his face in her hands. "What did you do?"

**6 MONTHS PRIOR**

It was a Sunday afternoon and the weather was flawless: a bright almost aqua coloured blue sky with few white clouds; most of them scraped across the sky in long jagged streaks. It was one of those days that you would see in a movie - when you know that it was too good to be true and that everything was way too perfect.

"...Earth to Kate! You with us girlfriend?" The voice nudged Kate back from her subconscious thoughts and back into the real life conversation that she was supposed to be having.

Lanie was previously chatting away to Jenny but they must of finished up their conversation on wedding patterns or cake tasting, something that she wasn't really interested in.

"Uh, yeah yeah sorry. Zoned out for a bit." Forcing a small smile and reaching for her wine glass.

"Oh! Thinking naughty thoughts, were we?" Lanie nudged her shoulder, offering Kate a teasing wink.

Jenny laughed from Kate's left side, flicking her hair to the side as she reached down for another double chocolate chip muffin and taking a delicate bite. Kate just shook her head as blush started to creep up her neck at Lanie's lack of barriers, shoving her shoulder back gently.

"Noo! God, Lanie. Do you ever get your mind out of the gutter?" Kate chuckled, shaking her head.

Jenny passed one of the muffins to Lanie, trying not to laugh at the two of them and their banter, settling to bite her lip to silence her snicker. Handing another one of the muffins to Kate who looked it once over before taking a large calculated bite, she groaned as she heard the shrill, rude, interruption of her cellphone demanding it's presence. Lanie shook her head and swallowed the part of the chocolate muffin that she was eating, taking a long swig of her wine.

"Oh, come on girl! This is 'Ladies Day' since when do we ever get the time for days off? Much less time with each other to discuss all the dirt on our boys!" Lanie groaned.

Kate swiped her phone to take the call and speak briefly to the person on the other end of the phone, stepping away from the girls momentarily.

"Think about it this way... more wine for you!" Jenny laughed, taking a large sip of her own wine glass.

Lanie laughed with her, holding up the still half-filled bottle of wine when Kate re-appeared at the edge of the picnic rug. Attempting to to hide the guilt in her expression but not succeeding very well, leaning over and sculling the small remainder of her wine, she took a deep breath in.

"Okay, sorry guys I have to go. Appointment." She sighed.

_Something always get's in the way I don't know why I even bother to make plans at all. But I need this, if I don't go it will just keep eating at me_.

The other girls let out matching groans but stood nonetheless, each taking turns to give Kate a tight hug and warm farewells. After a few moments Kate pocketed her phone and grabbed the remained of her gear before briskly walking out of the park and to where she had parked.

* * *

All the colour had drained from Kate's face, opening and closing her mouth a few times before looking down at her shaking hands.

_That is not possible. No way. How am I going to tell him? He might not even want this?_

"Kate? Are you okay?" The voice spoke softly in front of her, leaning slightly to grasp her hand in Kate's.

"I- uh yeah. I think so." Closing her eyes and pressing her fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose in the hopes of releaving some tension.

Kate's eyes shot open as she recalled her recent endeavour at ladies day, her face still a pasty white. Wiping the edge of her mouth at an imaginary smudge, her eyes beginning to fill with guilt and anger.

"No.. I, I was drinking before. I had a glass of wine.. I can't believe I was that idiotic. I-"

"Kate. Kate, breathe. It's okay. You had a glass of wine? Look, that's perfectly fine. One glass won't hurt and to be honest honey, some people have one or two during a pregnancy, it's not_ ideal_ but this once is fine, Kate." She squeezed Kate's hand tightly until she felt that she had calmed down enough.

After a few minutes passed Kate nodded slowly, closing her eyes and running her fingers through her dark tresses. Hearing her phone pierce the silence between her and her doctor, Kate stood up and excused herself.

"Hey, Castle." She said softly, gnawing at her bottom lip gently.

"Just calling to check up on you, as well as confirm our plans to have dinner and wine at mine?" He asked, his voice brimming with eagerness.

_I have to tell him, but not over the phone that wouldn't be right. This is all happening too fast. What if he wants something different? Or, what if he is just looking for a reason to leave? I don't want this to end. No, no I have to stop thinking. I'm just going to ruin things- I.. I need to talk to him. What could possibly go wrong?_

"I'll be there, Castle, we need to talk."


End file.
